twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Iluvgracie129/Archive 1
Hi I just wanted to welcome you, (however belated it may be ;D), and say hi! Thanks for your many edits! ~ Bella Swan 20:07, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :I have really been negleting changing it monthly. Weekly I think would be a bit much, since there are only a few active contriubters. Feel free to change it if you like. Just follow how I did the other ones on the main page. If you want to, you could even take the whole thing over and change it every month. As for the new articles, I think for right now we should really concentrate on improving the articles we already have. If you stil would like to create articles, we should probably work on getting all the vampires that Stephenie listed in the back of Breaking Dawn their own article. I'd just ask that whenever you create a new article you just leave a short message on my talkpage with a link to it so I can put it in the Twilight template, or you can do it yourself if you want. Thanks, ~ Bella Swan 17:30, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Ello mate Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki. I am the founder of this Wikia-sponsored wiki. I have noticed you have made quite an accomplishment by expanding this wiki to its fullest. And thus, I promote you to SysOp status. Please, don't abuse this new found power of yours. Thanks again, mate! And no, I'm not an Aussie or a Brit if you wondering, ;) --Operation Twilight 23:29, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Re:Edward Mason Thanks, I've redirected it to Edward Cullen. Keep up the good work! ;) ~ Bella Swan 22:18, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Hey Lluvgracie129, Thanks for the welcome, I really appreciate it. Also, thanks so much for your help on my edits, I'm so new to wikis in general that I barely know how to do anything, and going back through your edits is really helping learn. I really like this site, so let me know if there is anything else I should/could do to help. Thanks, Maitylee 01:12, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Image Jacob Black The above image the you uploaded says that the copyright is found on another Wikipedia page, would you mind telling me what page? I beleive I've seen the image before, and I'm pretty sure it's a copyrighted image of the actor, not a free image that was previously uploaded on Wikipedia. Thanks, ~ Bella Swan 20:20, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :It's fine, and yeah, might as well leave the image up of Bella. I would like to use the right liscening for images where possible, so I was thinking for an image of Jacob Black, Charlie, and Billy Black, we could use the image from the Twilight calander that Borders released. I have it, and I think I can scan the image, or if you can find it that would work too. It would be better since it would be a picture of them in their 'costume' for their character too. ~ Bella Swan 02:03, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Main Page / Featured Article So happy to hear that. I was hoping you guys would like both, your wiki is so great already! I love poking in and seeing how much has changed and how things continue to get more and more amazing. With only three admins, you have a lot of work put into this place! :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 01:44, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :I think his suggestion for the main page looks fine, and we can change it if you want. ~ Bella Swan 02:00, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Random Quote Hi Gracie, I started a new forum, Forum:Quote of the Month, that I'd like you to weigh in on. I've included the other two admins so we'll have one discussion going instead of multiples. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:49, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :Looks like someone beat me to installing it. Hope you like all the main page changes that have happened today. :I haven't heard from Bella in awhile, I imagine that she's getting a bit overwhelmed around here, especially since the Twilight Buzz is on hyperspeed now. If you guys have any trouble or need any help at all, don't hesitate to ask me or Wendy or Austin. We'd be happy to help you accomplish anything you'd like. (Plus, from my experience with the Iron Man movie, having a popular movie come out centered on your wiki makes things more chaotic than usual). ;) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 21:00, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Just saying hi Hi Gracie, I work at Wikia and am also a huge twilight fan so am so excited to see how quickly this wiki is growing. I have started to make some edits and hope to do even more in my spare time. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help. angies (talk) 19:59, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Quotes Sorry, I was the one who was removing them. I can see where it looks cool, but I just thought that it would be kind of hard to find a quote that would work... maybe we could find a quote that described the character. ~ Bella Swan 16:02, 7 November 2008 (UTC) question regarding Carmen Hi Gracie, I'm back making edits after being absent for a while. I'm sticking with the improvement drive and right now I'm working on Carmen (I'm hoping to start on Midnight Sun soon) and I have few questions I'd like your help with. whoever edited before me make it states on her history that she as well as Eleazar where involved with the Volturi. I've just reread Breaking Dawn for like the 6th time and I can't find anywhere that states that she was a part of the volturi guard, also in all interview and Q&As I've seen/read with Meyer this is not ever addressed. As an "encyclopedia" type publication is really appropriate to make the assumption that because Eleazar was part of the Volturi that Carmen was too? What are your thoughts? Let me know if you've seen this state it in some Meyer interview I haven't come across. I haven't been a twilight fan long so there is still tons I don't really know. I know I just being very picky, so thanks for reading my ramble. Maitylee 17:05, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Main Page/ Charlie Hi Gracie, I added an eclipse section to the Charlie Swan page (the main page said it needed it). so that article can be removed from the main page improvement drive section. I'm not comfortable editing the main page so if it hasn't been changed before you get this can you please edit the main page to reflect that. Thanks for all your help and advice. Maitylee 22:48, 13 November 2008 (UTC) New Moon page Hey Gracie, I added a new section on the New Moon page regarding Summit's announcement that it would be produce this sequel. I'm still new at referencing (that is to say I don't know how) and I could use your help. I first read of this development on Meyer's website at: http://www.stepheniemeyer.com/twilight_movie.html Also, can you add this development to the front page's what's new section I don't know how too Thanks so much for your help. Maitylee 11:28, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Category:Books You were just missing the "" at the end of the reference. I added a reference list too, so the link would show up. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:45, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Vandals That's pretty good. Vandals are usually dealt with on a case by case basis, but there's some basics to help you decide what you want to do in a given situation. There's really only one option you didn't use, blocking the user. When it comes to Atukamlitib, I look at , and all they've ever done is add swear words and remove content, so usually, harsh language like that is an automatic infinite block. On the sites I'm an administrator on, we have a zero tolerance policy for that kind of stuff, because we know young readers look at these sites too. You guys can decide how you want to handle Vandals however you'd like, but in my experience, the less you stand for stuff, the less it will happen. So to block someone, (which I only do for a few reasons like swearing, blanking pages, and continuing to add content that is not true after I'd warned them to stop), all you have to do is go to their contributions page, and next to their name at the top is "Username (Talk | block | Block log | Logs | Deleted user contributions)". Block will take you to the option to block the user, Block log will show you if they're now blocked or have been blocked in the past. (You can see that Atukam is blocked now). So in short, it's up to you how you'd like to handle each case, but blocking is often an excellent last resort for people who are usually good contributors but won't stop doing something wrong, and won't listen to anyone about it. — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 17:06, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Twilight Saga Link Table? Hello! I'm wondering how one might go about editing the link table for "Twilight Saga" -- it bothers me that the entry for Angela Weber is listed in that table as "Angela Webber", despite the fact that the misspelling of the page redirects you to the correct page afterward. Thanks! FaolchuGealai 19:51, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :Thank you for fixing that, and for the welcome! Hope I can be of some service on the wiki! FaolchuGealai 03:07, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Templates No problem, any time. Glad you got it figured out. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:49, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Vandal Thank you for taking care of it. TagAlongPam (talk) 19:57, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Vandalism and a deal for you. I am sorry but if I am blocked than how will I help catch other vandals, hmmmm? If you don't know Twilight is being heavily targeted. I am willing to help prevent vandalism if you do me a favor, unblock Gilbert Junior High School from editing this site. A girl I know wants to correct some errors and can't use her computer at home. Please do this and I will not only help stop vandals, but I will stop vandalizing. So, you have 24 hours to respond. If you don't every page WILL be erased. I hope I won't have to commit this as it is boring to delete things. Iluvgracie129 this is not a threat, it is a warning. I WILL DELETE THIS WHOLE SITE. So don't be a bitch. Give in to my smple demands. 24 hours starting at 5:00 Pacific time..... Hopefully, farewell Green Vox Well then..... A vandal will strike at 3:00 P.M. tommorow. Not me, but someone. It is not you that caused this. I apologize for this and hope that one day Twilight fans and protesters can meet in the middle...... I Don Corleone 23:50, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ...Who it might be..... It will be a friend of mine. Trust me I can't stop him. He doesn't have an account. Their must be a way to prevent this... Look I don't like Twilight,and I am a vandal but I wouldn't delete half the pages..... If I stop him I will tell you. Just in case, be prepared for the worst. The Don Yea, that's no problem. I hope I wasn't overstepping what you were trying to do. You're a lot more patient with these guys than I am. In the future, if I see that you are handling it, I'll stay out and let you do it your way. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:46, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Templates Yeah, that's a great idea, and Nathan's idea was good too. I think it would be easier to have it all in one template, but I have absolutely no idea how to do it, so I think I'll ask him if he knows. ~ Bella Swan 02:49, 11 December 2008 (UTC) FA Sure, I think we should change it a little less frequently though, usually it's done every month or so. It might be better just because then we can have a featured article that actually has a lot good good, valuable information, instead of having any article used. I'm just afraid that if we change it every 2 weeks, we might run out of articles. :P ~ Bella Swan 19:06, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :Uh, I wanted to ask you if you've ever heard of shameless.forumotion.com . Apparently they've listed us as an affiliate, and I wanted to know if they contacted you about it or something. It would be good if we started becoming affiliates with some Twilight websites, and I was just wondering if they just randomly put it there or something. I might be able to make an icon for affiliation as well... hmmm.... ~ Bella Swan 19:10, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::Ohhhh, that makes more sense now. I think I'm going to add us to Twilight Topsites, as we could be getting a lot more viewers if that were to happen. Hopefully we can rack up some votes and get near the top. :) ~ Bella Swan 21:02, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :::I've added us to Twilight Topsites, I'm just waiting for the admin to approve our addition. I was also thinking about taking the 'What's New' section on the front page, and turning it into something that we would update daily with daily Twilight new like many other sites do. Do you think we should do that or is it really not necessary? ~ Bella Swan 14:12, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ::::If you see any other Twilight news or such that you think is current, go ahead and add it whenever you see it! ~ Bella Swan 01:49, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Yep, sounds fine. ~ Bella Swan 14:37, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Error Thanks for fixing the error... was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 20:35, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :I knew it was a mistake. When I looked at the page, it said 2008 and I was like What? and when I saw it was like that, I was puzzled... What's January 2008 doing over top of December 2008. I don't even think Twilight was even being started in production in January 2008. Have a glorious day, was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 20:40, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Someone vandalized the Midnight Sun page. Right after the last bit, it says GAY GAY GAY Waterdrop95 03:50, 5 January 2009 (UTC) I saw a image on the screenshot page that I want to use on a different website. Am I allowed to use it? Waterdrop95 05:11, 5 January 2009 (UTC) NessieXBella keeps on uploading the picture of Reneesmee. I've been trying to correct it but it keeps coming back. Waterdrop95 20:02, 5 January 2009 (UTC) userboxes hey Iluvgracie129, thanks for the welcome I really appreciate it :) I was wondering, you know on Harry Potter wiki you can create userboxes, how do you do that? is it possible to do that here? thanks very much :) Jacoblover655 22:48, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Re: userboxes cool! thank you for doing that. i appreciate it, though i have to admit( im new to wikis) that i dont know how to get them on my user page. can you tell me? thanks so much and sorry for the trouble :) jacoblover655Jacoblover655 00:44, 9 January 2009 (UTC) thanks for the info. I figured it out and got it on my user page. thanks again :) jacoblover655Jacoblover655 02:22, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Heylo Hey dude! Guess who???? Hehe. I was super bored and finally done with my homework and wanted to check what time they were going to release twilight at so i came here. then i looked under featured users cause i was curious and i found you! very suprising! Congrats on whatever it is that you do!! hehe...sounds to advanced for me! c ya! Hi I saw some vandalism so I reverted it. I don't think I am going to do anything else 20:00, 14 January 2009 (UTC)